Fiery Temper
by ElectronLab
Summary: He was gonna kill Jiraiya for this. That fucker got him into some stupid private school, thinking he will learn more there. He didn't know the school was for monsters though. "Oh this is fucking dandy. I'm in a school for creepy fuckers. Damn you Jiraiya!"


**Hi.**

**Awesome intro huh? Totally made you guys(and girls) flip your tables.**

**Soooo. Fanfiction. Been lurking around for about a year or so on this site, reading and reading, never thought I would actually write something. This idea was in my mind for a while and I finally got the balls to write a fic. My writing skills aren't the best, so just bear with me until I find a beta-reader or something 'kay? Okay.**

**A few things you should know:**

** is a INFAMOUS-ish kind of cross-over as the powers I'm gonna give Naruto are similar to Delsin's(INFAMOUS:Second Son can't wait!)**

**2.I'm really not sure about the pairings honestly. I'm not even sure if there will be any as I'm not the best romancer and shit.**

**Now let's keep this short and get the show on the road!**

It was a hot and sunny day in Japan. Summer was over meaning the start of school and shit(GO AHEAD! SUE ME!).

Now to meet our hero of the story. At a bus station in the middle of nowhere, a teen was sleeping. He was wearing a black zip-up hoodie which had a red tribal marking on the back and white stripes around the arms , despite the temperature, gray jeans that had various cuts and holes on them, finishing the attire with a pair of converse shoes. He had his hoodie up covering his jet-black spiky wild hair, with two bangs almost reaching his chin. What stood out were his six cuts on his cheeks, three on each side, that resembled whiskers, also contribuiting his wild looks.

He opened his eyes, revealing an ocean-blue shade and stood up from the bench he was resting on. He went to the side of the road and looked around. He checked his watch and then he froze.

"I've been standing here for two hours. And that friggin' bus still didn't show up huh?"

He grinned and looked up at the sky with his eyes closed.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT GUY?!"

Isn't he lovely?

He went back to his bench where his bag resided. He pulled out a formular with information about this shitty private school he was going to. Yokai Academy.

"_What a dumb freaking name_" he thought with an eye-twitch.

He checked it again and it said a bus was supposed to pick him up at the location he currently was at 9AM. It was 11:30.

He was about to rip it in two when he heard the sound of engine. He looked to his right at the horizon and saw a bus coming towards him. After a few moments it stopped and opened the doors revealing the driver, who was smirking at him.

"About fucking time you got here shit-face!" yelled Naruto at the creepy bus-driver.

"**Sorry, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way here**." He said lighting up a cigarette.

"Bullshit!"

"*sight* Let's just get going already."

**-Break-**

"**So you're a new student right?**"

Naruto turned to "Joe" as he nick-named the driver guy.

"No, I'm just the new janitor, of course I'm a new fucking student! You ever seen me before at that place?" said Naruto sarcastically to Joe.

"**Hehe, no need to get your panties twisted princess… I was just gonna say that Yokai is a scaaaaary place**"

"_I wanna beat this asshole so hard to the ground!"_ thought Naruto with an eye-twitch at the princess remark.

He scoffed at the part about Yokai being a scary place. If a school with a name like that was scary, then Tsunade wasn't an unlucky old hag. The bus entered a tunnel, the only source of light being the end of the tunnel.

The bus came to a halt rather abruptly as they exited, making Naruto bash his nose on the seat in front of him. He walked outside glaring at the driver who was chuckling at his problem.

"I fucking hate you Joe."

"**Love you too princess. Have fun at Yokai and don't forget to do your homework and eat your vegetables, hehe**." He closed the doors just as a rock was about to reach his face. He turned the bus around and left through the tunnel again.

Naruto was fuming at that asshole but calmed himself and turned around to look at his surroundings.

Dead trees. Check.

Red water. Check

Gravestones. Check.

School building that looked like a haunted mansion. Check.

"_Oh this is fucking dandy. I'm in a school for creepy fuckers. Damn you Jiraiya!"_

He sighed and started walking towards the school with his bag slung across his back. He was preety annoyed by the sounds around him trying to intimidate him. Fucking cheap effects. He heard flapping and turned to see an oddly shaped bat fly by his face.

"Wheee! I'm a bat!" it said, flying away.

"Did that little fuck just talk?" asked Naruto looking at the direction the bat flew towards. He sighed shaking his head and continued walking. Or at least tried. Not a second later a bike crashed into him, sending him and the other person rolling on dirt.

"_Ok, whoever crashed into me is gonna get a good ass-whoping!"_

He opened his eyes and saw a pink haired girl wearing the school uniform of the school which consisted of a short skirt and green blazer over a white shirt . How did he know that? He got a similar one but thought it was dumb and burned it.

He came back to the present and noticed their position. He was lying on top of her. Naruto quickly got up just as the girl opened her eyes, revealing and emerald shade of green orbs.

"Sorry, I got dizzy and lost control of the bike, I'm anemic you see." Said the girl in a soft tone scratching the back of her head in embarresment.

Naruto scoffed "Whatever. Just watch where you're going next time."

"Hey wait you're bleeding!"

Naruto touched his cheek and saw he was bleeding a bit. He must've cut his cheek during the crash. "It's a small cut, I'm fine."

"Wait, let me at least clean it a bit." She pulled out a handkerchief and approached him. Just as she reached the cheek she stopped and started sniffing him.

"_What's she sniffing?"_ He sniffed too and got confused_ "Do I stink or something?"_

"Ah that alluring smell…I'm sorry but I'm a vampire and I just can't resist!" She then bit his neck and started sucking his blood. Naruto stood there frozen but regained his bearings and pushed her away, clutching his neck.

He was about to call her a crazy bitch but she spoke first. "Ah! You're blood is so yummy!"

"_This bitch IS crazy!"_

"Ah I'm sorry my name is Moka Akashiya! Will you be my friend?"

**-Break-**

After calming down and restraining himself from eradicating the 'crazy bitch', he eventually accepted being her friend, after 10 minutes of begging. This girl was goddam annoying and clingy. He thanked God for the school ceremony that he lost her.

He was sitting in his homeroom now waiting for the teacher. He took the last seat in the corner by the window, but guys in his class still gave him the looks because of his outfit and girls were oogling at him.

" _I am seriously considering burning this whole goddamn school to the ground." _He thought with an eye-twitch. Eventually the teacher arrived saving him from the boredom. She seemed a bit older than him, blonde, with a cat-like smile on her face. What was weird was the tail sticking out of her ass and two tuffs of hair on her head that resembled cat ears.

"_Yup, definitely a weirdo school."_

She started explaining how this was a school for monsters to teach them how to coexist with humans. Now he didn't expect that. Which meant Moka wasn't in fact a crazy vampire wannabe.

"Hey teacher."

He turned to a guy standing a few rows in front of him. This guy seemed like a douchebag. He had brown hair and a lip piercing and was standing in his chair like he owned the place. What a fucking dipshit.

"You're…Saizou Komiya, right? What is it?"

"Why don't we eat those weak humans and molest the women?" said Saizou with a leecherous grin

"Your mom must be proud of you, son" commented Naruto sarcastically , looking at him with bored, leaning his chin on his palm_._ His comment made a few of his classmates chuckle.

"What did you say to me?"

"So you're stupid AND deaf too!"

Just as they were about to jump at each other's necks, the door opened revealing Moka.

"_No…" _thought Naruto, dread washing over him

"Sorry, I got lost after the ceremony."

The teacher smiled and told her to take a seat, telling her there is no problem. _"What a cute one."_

Moka walked amongst the rows before spotting Naruto. She grinned and started running towards him. Naruto saw this and panicked.

"Nononononono-Ugh!"

"Naruto! We're in the same class! I'm so happy!"

She jumped on him knocking both of them down on the floor. Naruto glanced at the other guys giving him looks of jealousy.

"_Don't worry you fuckers, I don't wanna be here either…"_

**Boom! Done!**

**I wanna keep this short for a first chapte- Bah who am I kidding I'm just a lazy fuck. If you guys actually like this and I continue it then I promise future chapters will be longer…-ish.**

**I know I didn't give much in this chapter, only showing you his personality and it will be explained why he acts like that.**

**So! Favorite, review and all that jazz. If any of you are interested of being my beta-reader then just send me a PM.**

**Without further adue…Bye!**


End file.
